dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ribrianne
|Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs Leader of Team Universe 2 |Allegiance = Kamikaze FireballsU2 profiles Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Helles (superior) Peru (superior) Sour (superior) Sanka Ku (subordinate/friend) Su Roas (subordinate/friend) Rabanra (teammate) Jimizu (teammate) Vikal (teammate) Zirloin (teammate) Zarbuto (teammate) Harmira (teammate) Prum (teammate) }} Brianne de Chateau is a warrior from Universe 2, and the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs. When transforming into a Magical Girl, she becomes Magical Girl Ribrianne. Appearance Brianne in her base form appears as a human-like slender young woman with shoulder length green hair and a pink dress with a white collar. She also wears a belt and black leggings. As Ribrianne, she is very fat and round. She wears a sleeveless red and green dress with what appears to be a diaper underneath it, with yellow gloves and yellow boots. She also has an antenna on her head and has teal skin. Personality She believes love and happiness are the most important emotions. She also has a low tolerance for insults. Brianne has a very calm demeanour and doesn't seem to scare easily as seen when Kale transformed. Despite her physical change and increased aggression, Brianne remained stoic. However, Brianne is very adamant about presence, to which she was annoyed by Android 17 for interrupting her transformation performance and ran over to scold him for his actions. Brianne values her teammmates as seen when she is angry at 17 for defeating Kakunsa and Vikal. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga On a planet, Brianne was going to audition to be the "idol warrior" of Universe 2 in the Tournament of Power. She was confronted by two transvestites who thought she was auditioning for an idol audition and told her this was a martial arts tournament audition. Feeling insulted, Brianne transformed into Ribrianne and destroyed the two with her Pretty Cannon attack. At the World of Void, Brianne is seen with her allies, Sanka and Su by her side, along with the rest of Team Universe 2. As the tournament began, Brianne, Sanka and Suu were caught off guard and knocked away by Narirama's extendable arm spin attack. Brianne is later seen briefly reacting to Kale's transformation, and then is seen standing ominously on a higher level of the destroyed arena, looking down at Goku, Android 17, and Android 18 with a smile on her face. After observing the damage done to the arena, Brianne called Sanka and Su and told them it was time to show them their power and then called her teammates over and the Kamikaze Fireballs began to transform, only for 17 to interrupt by firing an attack on them and Brianne scolded the android for interrupted them and she was joined by Toppo. They then transformed without interruption and Brianne unleashed her Light of Love all over the arena until the attack was halted by Vegeta. Afterwards, Ribrainne clashed with the Saiyan as she traded punches with him and fired an energy ball at him. She then rolled herself up into a ball and charged towards Vegeta and he would have punched her to stop the attack but instead, he instinctively dodged it and she ended up knocking out Jirasen, who was dealing with Piccolo at the time, and she accepted it. She then interrupted Sanka Ku's fight with Android 17, intent on helping her out, but the former insisted on fighting the latter herself, so Ribrianne let her fight him until she was knocked out of the ring, resulting in Ribrianne becoming enraged. She expressed her anger at 17 for his brutal ways and demanded that he identify himself and he introduced himself and his intentions in a flamboyant way before Ribrainne announced her intentions. After they challenged each other, the two charged at each other then exchanged tons of punches and kicks at each other before they clashed with another attack from each other and then continued clashing with each other for a while until 17 flew away to save Goku, who was at the mercy of Su Roas' Hellzone Grenade-like attack. Brainne then charged at the barrier, broke it, then got back to clashing with 17. After Su Roas was seriously damaged by Goku, Brainne arrived to protect Su Roas and then teleported away from the fight via Jimmies' Instant Transmission. Power ;Manga and Anime She may possess some power in her normal form as, like many characters, she didn't transform before the Tournament of Power began. As proven she was able to take an attack from letting her guard down by Android 17. In her Ribrianne form, she is able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Vegeta. Though she was shown to be quite eager to fight against Android 17 for vengeance. Though her battle seen with Andriod 17 to be nearly evenly but was intrepid by Jimizu to recruit to their team to recover. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Her fighting style is reckless, charging, and throwing punches a lot. Brianne was a key player for Team Universe 2 during the Tournament of Power.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DGmpuadUQAA32RD.jpg Animedia: Dragon Ball Super Featurette, September 2017] Techniques and special abilities *'Pretty Cannon' *'Energy Ball' *'Rush/Thrust/Punch Combo' *'Spinning' - Akin to Tupper from Universe 11, she in Ribrianne form rotates vertically at high speed with pinkish energy/aura and charge to an opponent. *'Light of Love' - A team attack fired off by Ribranne, Kakunsa, and Rozie. They each fire a heart from their hands. These hearts combine to form a giant heart that Ribrianne uses to fire off many hearts which release a sweet aroma that hypnotizes enemy fighters, if the hearts collide with something they will also explode. Strong willed fighters can resist the hypnotism of this attack, and it can also be avoided by not smelling the aroma. Forms and transformations Ribrianne Magical Girl Ribrianne is a transformation where Brianne becomes round and wears a pink jumpsuit with an antenna. Voice actors *Japanese: Rina Kitagawa *English: TBA Battles *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. 2 Transvestites *Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, Su Roas, Cabba, Dyspo, Methiop, Murisam, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, & Su Roas vs. Android 17 *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Everyone *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Jiren *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Jirasen *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) and Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) vs. Android 17 *Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) vs. Android 17 Trivia *It is speculated that her name comes from "Chateaubriand steak", and that her "Ribrianne" form is a portmanteau of "Ribs" and the steak dish. *She is a Magical Girl in a contrast with the Pride Troopers from Universe 11 (twin universe) who are Sentai heroes. *Many of Brianne's designs and actions as Ribrianne leans heavily on Toei Animation's popular magical girl franchise Pretty Cure/''PreCure'', which was heavily influenced by Dragon Ball Z. References include: **Ribrianne's introduction, which has her hands folded up in a heart-like gesture, is similar to the introductions used in by the main heroines of Fresh Pretty Cure!. **Ribrianne's signature attack, Pretty Cannon, is similar to the attack "My Sweet Heart" used by Mana Aida/Cure Heart of Doki-Doki Pretty Cure!. **During the "Limit Break x Survivor" opening, she's seen launching an attack at Vegeta similar to "Pink Forte Wave" attack used by Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. **Her voice actress, Rina Kitagawa, notably portrayed Yuko Omori/Cure Honey in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. **She referred to the famous anime ''Sailor Moon ''as well as in the end of her transformation she said "Time for your punishment!" (which is a reference to Sailor Moon's famous speech "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!") **She wears the same white bordered circular hairpieces which Sailor Moon wears. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:DBS Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Tournament fighters